


Not my Home Verson-2

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Murder, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Herobrine just woke up here not knowing were he was, but luckily people want to help him.





	Not my Home Verson-2

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not my Home Verson-2

He groaned waking up in agony, eyes darting around as he was only to find a strange round person with red hair tending to his wounds. The Red head spoke no words, as they cleaned a nasty cut on his thy. He bit his lip in pain, as it did not even commented about his little chubby squareness or his glowy eyes. He then turned his eyes to the sky as it was pretty dark, not even a star in the sky so his eyes didn't hurt even a little bit. He felt a lump in his throat, as she was splinting his arm with strange circular things that were all around. He was intranced by them that he didn't hear the yell of a person's name. The red head looked up causing Hero to look up, only to see a dopleganger of his friend Steve running up panting of breath."Grab what you can," was spoke as the other male went to grab Hero himself.  
Hero let out a very "manly"yelp as the red head started grabbing everything they deemed as worthy. "WHAT THE HELL KID!"He screeched in surprise, getting grabbed and ignored taken to a vehicle of some sort. He wined in pain as he was tossed in the other human going to help the red head."Alex just toss everything in!" Was yelled as stuff was flung into the car."HURRY UP! Was screeched as the other male got in starting the car. 'Alex' got in and they started moving away.


End file.
